Um Malfoy na Cozinha
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: Harry está decidido, vai ensinar Malfoy a cozinhar, será essa uma boa ideia?


**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

**Resumo: **Harry está decidido, vai ensinar Malfoy a cozinhar, será essa uma boa ideia?

Mais uma curtinha que eu fiz só para mostrar que ainda estou viva ;D

***HxD***

**Um Malfoy na Cozinha**

-Tente me explicar novamente por que eu estou fazendo isso testa rachada? – Draco Malfoy perguntou irritado com o companheiro.

-É algo que todos deviam saber fazer Malfoy! – O moreno o analisou com um sorriso malicioso. – E também porque você fica lindo de avental. – O jovem respondeu apoiando o queixo sobre uma das mãos.

-Ok... Então vê se entende uma coisa cabeção. – O moreno rolou os olhos, "Lá vem ele..." – Lindo eu fico de qualquer jeito! – Harry riu. – E eu não preciso aprender a cozinhar só porque todo mundo sabe! – Harry voltou a rolar os olhos.

-Isso nem pode ser chamado de cozinhar Malfoy... É só um bolo... Nada demais, e é bom sim você saber pelo menos manusear um fogão! – Quem rolou os olhos dessa vez foi o loiro.

-Por quê?! – Perguntou irritado. – Nós temos quinze elfos domésticos, se eu quiser algo preparado no fogão é só pedir a eles! – Harry bufou "Doninha teimosa".

Já estavam morando juntos há dois anos, mas o ex-grifinório ainda tinha dificuldade em lidar com a personalidade explosiva do namorado.

-Ok então... Digamos que a petição de Mione seja aprovada pelo ministério, nossos elfos vão para o espaço. – Disse sarcástico. - E você não espera que eu cozinhe o tempo todo?

-Potter, Potter... – O loiro o olhou entediado. – Não sei se você se lembra... Mas nós dois somos absurdamente ricos! Dinheiro não é problema, posso muito bem pagar até para o Victor Krum vir cozinhar aqui na mansão todos os dias. – Harry bufou. "Como consegue ser tão...!"

-Ok, ok, eu não quero saber! Você vai aprender a cozinhar nem que eu tenha que te obrigar! E não, dessa vez eu não vou ceder. – Disse rapidamente quando viu o namorado fazer biquinho. – Pelo menos dessa vez vamos fazer as coisas do _meu jeito_! – O loiro bufou irritado. – Agora vamos começar, faça o favor de trazer esse bumbum lindo para cá!

-Mas eu sou um bruxo! – Choramingou, cruzando os braços próximo do moreno. – É só lançar um feitiço e está pronto! – Harry o ignorou lhe entregando um saquinho com a mistura para o bolo.

-Está vendo, é só ler as instruções no verso que você consegue... Vamos _perfeição_ faz essa por mim? – Quem fez biquinho dessa vez foi o moreno, sabia que o loiro não resistia a elogios.

-Está bem, vamos acabar logo com isso. – O moreno sorriu vitorioso, era raro ele ganhar alguma discussão com o ex-sonserino.

-"3 ovos, 150ml de leite e 3 colheres de margarina." – Draco leu alto as instruções e encarou o moreno. – Sério, eu faço isso num passe de mágica... Se usar minha varinha. – Harry lhe encarou com um olhar reprovador e o namorado deu um suspiro derrotado, normalmente conseguia fazer com que o moreno fizesse tudo por ele, contudo hoje ele realmente estava persuasivo.

-Você vai precisar de uma tigela para misturar tudo... – Comentou o moreno, Draco tentou ainda fazer um último biquinho, contudo Harry não cedeu o ignorando.

-Argh! – Resmungou mais irritado indo em direção aos armários.

-Olhe nas prateleiras debaixo. – Ajudou o moreno, porém quando Draco abaixou de quatro no chão Harry assovio. –É uma bela visão... – Falou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Se você queria brincar de sadomasoquismo podíamos fazer isso no quarto... – Tentou convencer o namorado.

-É uma ideia brilhante... Faremos isso assim que você terminar o bolo. – Harry viu o loiro lhe fazer uma careta zangado e o beijou no rosto. – Você fica lindo assim sabia? – O loiro o olhou indiferente.

-Nem vem cabeção! Ainda estou bolando um plano para me vingar de você! – Harry rolou os olhos divertido, e ajudou Draco a colocar o resto dos ingredientes sobre a mesa.

Para a surpresa de Harry o loiro conseguiu fazer a maior parte das coisas sozinho e só precisou da ajuda do moreno para untar a forma.

-Ok... E agora? – O ex-sonserino perguntou passando uma das mãos no rosto, não percebendo que estava cheia de chocolate manchando a sua bochecha, Harry se aproximou lambendo o rosto do namorado.

-Parece uma delícia... – Sussurrou malicioso no ouvido do outro, contudo Draco se fez de desinteressado.

-Agora não testa rachada! Vou terminar esse bolo de uma vez! – Harry suspirou "Talvez não tenha sido uma ideia tão boa assim ensiná-lo a cozinhar..." Pensou um tanto amargurado.

-Bom devíamos ter feito isso antes... Mas... É só acender o fogão. – O moreno viu Draco encarar o utensílio sem ação.

-E como eu faço isso? – Perguntou inocente e o moreno olhou abismado para o jovem a sua frente.

-Está falando sério?!

-Claro Potter! – Disse fazendo bico. – As instruções desse treco estão no saquinho também?

-Não... É só acender um dos fósforos e jogar dentro da porta de vidro. – Malfoy fez exatamente o que o namorado disse e esperou algo acontecer.

-Acho que está quebrado... – Harry não aguentou e foi até o loiro abraçando-o por trás e lhe dando um beijo na orelha.

-Você é a coisa mais fofa do mundo sabia? – O loiro sorriu com o elogiou.

-Ok testa rachada, isso não é novidade... Mas como eu faço isso funcionar? – Harry apontou para o botão do fogão.

-Você tem que girar aquilo, e aí você joga o fósforo lá dentro. – O loiro saiu dos braços do moreno e girou o botão liberando o gás, contudo saiu do cômodo e Harry gritou assustando o namorado.

-Aonde você vai?! – Falou rapidamente se apressando em desligar o gás.

-Eu só ia pegar uma revista, já ia voltar para jogar o fósforo lá dentro... – Falou com uma careta e Harry segurou o peito com uma das mãos "Ele definitivamente não vai mais entrar nessa cozinhar!" Pensou com o coração ainda acelerado.

O loiro voltou com uma revista e encarou o namorado.

-Que foi? Está escrito que demora para assar, por isso fui pegar algo para ler. – Harry colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa.

-Você não pode deixar o gás ligado e sair... Essas coisas explodem amor... – Disse mais calmo, o loiro deu os ombros. – Bom, deixa pra lá, você já fez o bastante... Eu vou acender o fogão, ok.

O loiro ficava perguntando de cinco em cinco minutos se o bolo já estava pronto, depois de 35 minutos de reclamação de Draco "Isso iria ficar pronto mais rápido se tivesse usado magia!" O moreno retirou o bolo do fogão com uma luva.

-Oras... O que houve com o bolo? – Indagou o ex-grifinório quando olhou para o formato irregular que a sobremesa tinha, um lado era mais inflado que o outro.

-Nossa... Todo esse tempo para ficar essa coisa feia... – O loiro perguntou com uma careta. – Como esses muggles vivem?!

-Não Malfoy, você deve ter feito algo errado. – Comentou colocando o bolo sobre a mesa.

-Eu não! – Disse emburrado e cruzando os braços.

-Você mexeu o fermento direito? – Perguntou para o loiro que analisou.

-O pozinho branco?

-É...

-Não, só despejei em cima da mistura... – Harry acabou rindo e o loiro o encarou confuso.

-Que foi?

-Nada amor... – Cortou uma fatia do bolo e a comeu.

-Está bom? – Perguntou curioso para o namorado.

-Está como você... Imperfeito perfeito. – E riu da careta que o outro lhe fez.

-Eu sou apenas perfeito! – Harry o abraçou e o beijou.

-Sim você é... Agora que tal o chef da cozinha ir para o quarto comigo?

-Vai fazer as coisas do _meu jeito_ dessa vez? – Perguntou malicioso.

-Tudo o que você quiser... – O loiro sorriu subindo com Harry que havia se decidido... "Cozinhas definitivamente não haviam sido feitas para Malfoys..."

***HxD***

Ok então eu tive essa ideia depois de jogar The Sims e o meu Draco queimar o jantar... Como o meu Harry estava no modo vontade própria ele foi sozinho abraçar o loiro xD tão fofo esses dois!


End file.
